Noln Balgorate of Cerlegat
The Noln Balgorate (similarly the Balgorate of Noln) was the balgorate founded by the Gallae Delkhar clan chieftain Noln. At its inception, the balgorate encompassed the entirety of the Cerlegat mountains as well as the surrounding plains. The capital was named Cairnople, nestled in the centre of one of the southern mountains, Kamenev History Pre-History Initially the Delkar of Cerlegat mountains had no unifying authority over them, instead broken up in to hundreds of warring clans each vying for control over minerals and hatching farms. For decades the mountains played host to ten thousand battles, the clash of iron and the screams of flesh being torn apart by claw repeated like some endless symphony of death. It was a circle of life that did not look to ever cease. Clans, driven out by their rivals or in search of more territory to control, broke out of the mountain confines and began to extend their influences across the outside face of the mountains. These initial exiles and adventurers would find themselves becoming the Talips, a more feral and isolationist group in comparison to the tunnel-dwelling Gallae. Yelg, Clan leader of the Fermosa, came the closest to creating a strong united faction of Delkhar. At the peak of his power, Yelg had forced twelve of the Hundred true-blood clans in to submission. However, as was common among the clans at that time, Yelg was dethroned by one of his lieutenants. This successor, Hab, did not have the aura his former master had. This saw the Fermosa lose the obedience of their former allies and quickly ended any hope of them becoming a leading power in the mountains. Wolf-Fanged Some would say that Noln was destined to unite the Delkhar as none other could dare dream. Born with over-sized teeth, Noln had a distinct advantage over the other newborns of Clan Dell in terms of battling for his food. Growing up consuming over twice as much as the other hatchlings, Noln quickly grew in to one of the largest Dell. Feared for his insatiable hunger, many attempts on Noln's life were foiled by the ever-growing fighter killing and feasting on the perpetrators before they knew what had happened. It quickly became apparent to the clan chieftain that Noln would either take over Clan Dell, or destroy it from within. As it stood, however, Noln's ferocity and unmatched stature meant that he was vital for the daily warring between Clan Dell and its rivals. Rising up to become the chieftain's most used weapon, Noln often led raiding parties out on to the plains. It was here that Noln was first introduced to another species. Decending on a human fishing village, Noln butchered three entire families, leaving nothing but half-eaten carcases. A long period of bloodletting followed as Noln led a hundred raids on the humans of the eastern shores. Beginning to capture victims to return to Clan Dell, Noln picked up a few words, coming to understand that he was referred to by the same name by every human he came across: Wolf-fanged. The Scourge Noln only became infamous outwith Clan Dell and the human victims of his raiding when he eventually took the reins of his clan from the severed hand of his former chieftain. Allowing his new servants little time to plot his downfall, Noln led them in a savage campaign against their rivals, quickly overcoming enemies who had remained defiant for years. Devising tactics and strategies which revolved around discipline and ferocity in equal measures, Noln won victory after victory. Leaving only smeared bloodstains to mark each new domain annexed, Noln began to create the foundations which would result in his balgorate. The hatching farms, of which were once scattered across the length and breadth of the mountain range, were focused in a few dense groupings. This decision meant that the loyalty of the hatchlings were less likely to be split between the rival clans who were forced to fight for him.